jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Im4gitum/Star Wars Celebration Orlando 2017
__INDEX__ Was haben wir doch alle mitgefiebert? Gefühlt die halbe Jedipedia schaute gebannt auf ihre elektronischen Endgeräte, um den Beginn der Star Wars Celebration 2017 Orlando live mitzuerleben. Die Star Wars Celebration ist jedes Mal ein Erlebnis für jeden Fan und dieses Jahr war es das erste Mal, dass ich (Darth Oblivius) mich wirklich mit dieser einmaligen Veranstaltung beschäftigt habe. Mit vielen anderen Benutzern unseres Wikis schaute ich mir fast vier Tage die Live-Streams aus Orlando an, um die neusten Informationen über mein Lieblingsuniversum (nach dem in dem ich lebe natürlich^^) zu erhalten. Deshalb habe ich euch hier in meinem Teil des Blocks meine Highlights der ersten beiden Tage aus Orlndo zusammengestellt. Die beiden anderen Tage (also Samstag und Sonntag) konnte ich aufgrund von persönlichen Anliegen (eigentlich war ich nur für zwei Tage nicht zu Hause^^) leider nicht miterleben. Also sind hier nun meine Highlights der Tage Donnerstag und Freitag der Star Wars Celebration 2017 Orlando! Donnerstag Die Convention begann am Donnerstag um 17 Uhr deutscher Zeit mit einer viel zu verspäteten Auftaktveranstaltung. Dennoch war sie für mich eins der Highlights der Celebration, da nicht nur "neue" Stars wie Daisy Ridley oder John Boyega anwesend waren, sondern auch alte Bekannte anzutreffen waren. Gleich am Anfang war Kathleen Kennedy für eine riesige Überraschung verantwortlich, indem sie George Lucas perönlich ankündigte. Dieses Glück konnten die meisten Fans gar nicht fassen. Im Laufe der Eröffnung trafen dann immer mehr bekannte Gesichter ein und nach Hayden Christensen und Ian McDiarmid saßen dann am Ende Mark Hamill, George Lucas, Host Warwick Davis, Harrison Ford, Anthony Daniels, Billy Dee Williams und Peter Mayhew auf der Bühne. Diese zeigten uns einen wahnsinnig gelungenen Tribut an Carrie Fisher, welcher unserer Weltraumprinzessin würdig war. Dave Filoni berichtete uns später von seinen Animationen und wie er die einzelnen Charaktere gestaltete. Dabei ließ er es sich natürlich nicht nehmen den einen oder anderen Spoiler für die kommenden Rebels Staffeln zu liefern. Mein persönliches Highlight nach der Auftakt-Veranstaltung, welche am ersten Tag übrigens nicht mehr getoppt wurde, war das Interview mit Ian McDiarmid. Dieser erzählte uns so wahnsinnig coole Details über seine Rolle, Darth Sidious aka Senator/Kanzler/Imperator Palpatine, sodass ich tatsächlich nur mit offenem Mund dasitzen konnte, um diesen unglaublich guten Schauspieler zu bewundern. Bevor uns Ray Park dann wieder live auf der Bühne zu Darth Maul wurde (ungeschminkt^^), hatte Ashley Eckstein noch ein Ass im Ärmel! Sie hatte im Rahmen von „Force for Change“ einige Fitnessübungen für Kinder vorbereitet. Es gibt nämlich ein Armband für Kinder, mit dem sie, wenn sie Sport treiben, Geld spenden können. Je mehr Sport die Kinder machen desto mehr Geld wird von „Force for Change“ gespendet. Die führte hierbei auf der Bühne mit einigen Kindern Figuren wie „Kylo-High-Low“ oder auch „Kick-Fisto“ vor. Ray Park spielte dann spät in der Nacht live auf der großen Celebration Bühne das Ende der Kampfszene im Palast von Theed mit Warwick Davis und einem Star Wars Fan nach. Freitag An Tag 2 der Star Wars Celebration ging es natürlich nur um ein Thema...“Star Wars: The Last Jedi“! Oder auf Deutsch: „Star Wars: Die letzten Jedi“ Bereits um 17 Uhr startete das Panel für die kommende Star Wars Episode, welche unter der Regie von Rian Johnson entsteht. Hierbei wurden zunächst einige eindrucksvolle Bilder von Rey, Poe und dem Set gezeigt, welche jedoch nicht zu viel verrieten. Dann hieß es, dass es einen Neuzugang im Cast gebe...und damit hatte man Recht^^ Kelly Marie Tran ist der eben genannte Neuzugang! Sie spielt eine Widerstandskämpferin mit dem Namen Rose Tico, welche Finn wohl bei einem großen Abenteuer unterstützen soll. Auf dem ersten Foto sieht die Asiatin auf jeden Fall wirklich passend aus und wird sicherlich eine wichtige Rolle in der Star Wars Galaxie erhalten. Dann dachten wir schon alle, dass es das gewesen wäre und wir keinen Trailer bekämen...doch dann stand Kathleen auf und begann zu lächeln...“Rian, zeig uns doch mal, was du uns heute mitgebracht hast!“, meinte sie und alle Fans explodierten vor Freude. Diese Freude war jedoch schnell zu Nichte als Rian voller Stolz ein Teaser Poster anmoderierte... Als es jedoch das Poster gezeigt wurde steigerte sich die Stimmung. Jeder Fan auf der Star Wars Celebration bekam anscheinend noch ein Poster geschenkt. Dann wurden die Anwesenden jedoch ungeduldig...Sie wollten einen Trailer...und natürlich gab es einen! 250px Daisy Ridley, John Boyega und Kelly Marie Tan sahen den Trailer ebenfalls zum ersten Mal und er war meiner Meinung nach unglaublich cool! Wir sahen viele epische Bilder und am Ende sagte Luke einige mysteriöse Worte, welche uns alle zum Nachdenken brachten. Ich halte das The Last Jedi Panel für das coolste Ereignis der ganzen Celebration, da wir endlich unseren lang erhofften Trailer zu sehen bekamen. Ebenfalls ein Highlight des Tages war der „Willrow Hood Run“, wobei man sämtliche Cosplayer zu einem Lauf motivierte, die sich als der legendäre Icecream-Maker-Mann verkleidet hatten. Und dann kam der Moment, wofür ich extra wach geblieben bin... Mark Hamills Tribut an Carrie Fisher... Ich habe ehrlich gesagt etwas anderes erwartet...ich dachte, dass dieses Panel sehr emotional und traurig wird. War es aber nicht! Es war emotional! Keine Frage! Aber niemand war wirklich traurig...alle waren sehr glücklich Carrie gekannt zu haben und erzählten uns wundervolle Geschichten über diese unglaublich witzige, charismatische, freundliche, kluge und auch geliebte Person, welche letztes Jahr leider von uns gehen musste. Carrie war ein wundervoller Mensch, doch sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir in Leid versinken...stattdessen lachten wir über die Erzählungen von Mark. Ich werde Carrie immer in Erinnerung haben! Als meine Weltraumprinzessin! „It is very difficult to talk about Carrie in Simple Past!“ So hat es Mark gesagt…und so werde ich an Carrie denken! So nun aber genug Gefühle! Machen wir lieber weiter mit... Samstag So Leid es mir tut, muss ich mich doch hier einmal darüber beschweren, wie wunderbar manche Nutzer doch ihre freiwillig angenommenen Aufgaben erledigen (NICHT!!!). Xhania hat dann hier die Vorarbeit geleistet, wofür ich ihr noch einmal danken möchte. Am 3. Tag der Star Wars Celebration trafen sich auf vor allem auf der "The Star Wars Show"-Bühne der ein oder andere Star und berichteten über ihre Rollen in vergangenen und/oder womöglich noch kommenden Filmen ;). Unter anderem waren auch Felicity Jones und Forest Whitaker zu sehen. Besoders lustig und natürlich von den Fans gefeiert, war das Interwiev mit Hayden Christensen, bei dem der Schauspieler von Anakin Skywalker gefragt wurde, wie eigentlich seine Meinung zu Sand wäre. Christensen meinte, er sei kein großer Fan von Sand...(Woher er das wohl hat?) Dann jedoch begann das eigentlich so wichtige und langersehnte "Star Wars Rebels Season 4"-Panel. Dave Filoni sowie auch die Synchronsprecher der Charaktere unterhielten sich auf der großen Bühne mit Host Warwick Davis. Wir erhielten einige Hintergrundinformationen und neue Aspekte zur Handlung und auch den involvierten Charakteren. Außerdem wurden einige Absichten hinter Handlungen der alten Seasen deutlich gemacht. Zum Ende des Panels wurden die Fans dann immer ungeduldiger, denn man wusste, dass es heute einen Trailer zur neuen Staffel geben würde. Nach endlosen Minuten des Wartens war es dann auch soweit! 250px Der Trailer zeigt viele Kampfszenen sowohl am Boden als auch in der Luft und beinhaltet viele neue Informationen. Zum Beispiel werden wir in Season 4 zum ersten Mal X-Flügler zu Gesicht bekommen. Diese sind im Trailer mit grünen Farbflächen versehen, was darauf schließen lässt, dass die neue Jägerstaffel Staffel-Grün heißen wird. Eigentlich sollte jetzt ein Interview mit Anthony Daniels folgen, doch sah man stattdessen Billy D. Williams, wie er über seine Erfahrungen berichtete, die er gesammelt hatte, als er mit George Lucas zusammenarbeitete. Am Abend wurde dann der erste offizielle Star Wars Battlefront II Trailer veröffentlicht. Die Entwickler sagten noch ein paar Worte zu den Werten, die ihnen an dem Spiel wichtig waren und zeigten dann den Trailer. 250px In der Story geht es um eine Imperiale Soldatin, welche bei so ziemlich allen wichtigen Schlachten der Star Wars Story dabei war und dem Imperium trotz der vielen Rückschläge nie die Treue abschwor. Definitiv interessant! Von Marvel erhielten wir im Anschluss noch einen kurzen Ausblick auf zukünftige Comicbuchreihen. Leider bin ich in diesem Thema nicht sonderlich bewandert, weshalb ich euch empfehle euch in dieser Hinsicht einmal selbst schlau zu machen. Als es bei uns in Europa schon spät in der NAcht war, ging es in Orlando noch einmal richtig ab. Das letzte Panel des 3. Tages hieß "Smuggler's Revenge" und war ein Live-Audio-Stück, dass von einem sehr kreativen Team aufgeführt wurde. Die gesamte Story war festgegeben doch der größte Teil war improvisiert und die pure Kreativität der Künstler. Sonntag Nun kommen wir also auch schon zum letzten Tag der Star Wars Celebration. Dieser enthielt noch die ein oder andere coole Aktion und Informationen. Der 4. Tag startete mit dem Panel "These are the droids you are looking for". Hier erhielten wir sehr viele tolle Informationen und Hintergrundinformationen zu unser aller Lieblingsrobotern. Es wurden Geschichten über die Entstehung und Entwicklung einiger wichtiger Droiden berichtet und dann durften einige glückliche Fans einen Astromechdroiden aus Schrott bauen, welcher praktisch auf Anweisung von Warwick Davis im nächsten Star Wars Film mitspielen soll. Zwischen den Panels folgten viele Gespräche mit Fans und Stars über ihre erfahrungen mit Star Wars. Mark Hamill übernahm das letze Panel der Star Wars Celebration Orlando und berichtete, über seinen Werdegang als Luke und wie er sein Leben mit dieser Rolle gelebt hat. Wir bekamen wieder einmal viele Einblicke in das, was die Schauspieler damals, vor 40 Jahren, alles erlebt haben und durch Mark Hamills teilweise wirklich originellen aber trotzdem genialen Vortragsweisen, wirkten die Geschichten nur noch realistischer und näher. Closing Ceremony und Verabschiedung Die Closing Ceremony war wieder einmal ein voller Erfolg. Es wurde noch einmal live von allen Bühnen gesendet und die einzelnen Moderatoren verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Publikum. Die vier Tage wurden noch einmal von Warwick Davis gründlich reflektiert und dann hieß es auch schon Abschied nehmen von Orlando. Eine große Enttäuschung für die Fans war es, als Davis leider nicht sagen konnte wo die nächste Celebration satttfinden wird. Auch ich werde mich jetzt von euch verabschieden müssen, denn mit diesem Blog sind unsere Feierlichkeiten um die Star Wars Celebrstion offiziell zu Ende. Ich habe in den vier Tagen sehr viel gelernt und habe versucht euch das Event zu angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Wenn ich einige Sachen vergessen haben sollte, dann tut mir das leid...Ich war an den letzten beiden Tagen im Urlaub und konnte deswegen nicht alles von der Celebration live ansehen. Ich hoffe, dass euch die Tage so viel Spaß gemacht haben wie mir. Was waren eure Highlights? Habt ihr auch neue Dinge gelernt? Wart ihr womöglich sogar live dabei? o.O Ich freue mich auf eure Antworten und würde euch bitten noch einmal eine Rückmeldung für meine Moderation dazulassen, damit ich nächstes Mal (hoffentlich) noch besser dafür sorgen kann, dass die Star Wars Celebration zu uns kommt, anstatt, dass wir zu ihr gehen. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit und einen schönen "Star Wars Geburtstag" sowie auch einen freudsamen Christi Himmelfahrts Feiertag wünscht euch Euer Master of Ceremonies Darth Oblivius Für diejenigen, die sich die Veranstaltung noch einmal ansehen möchten, verlinke ich hier die Playlist von Star Wars auf YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL148kCvXk8pAP91vvK64Z7UugtXMveEoe Bildergalerie von Takitoli Takitoli war während der Celebration vor Ort und hat freundlicherweise ein paar Fotos gemacht, die er uns zur Verfügung stellt: SWCO_01.jpg SWCO_02.jpg SWCO_03.jpg SWCO_04.jpg SWCO_05.jpg SWCO_06.jpg SWCO_07.jpg SWCO_08.jpg SWCO_09.jpg SWCO_10.jpg SWCO_11.jpg SWCO_12.jpg SWCO_13.jpg SWCO_14.jpg SWCO_15.jpg SWCO_16.jpg SWCO_17.jpg Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag